dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Teen Titans: The Future is Now (Collected)
' The Future is Now ' Summary Volume: 3 Issue: 4 Month: Month of first print unknown Year: 2005 Credits Editor in Chief: Dan DiDio Head Writer: Geoff Johns Writers: Mark Waid Cover Artists: Mike McKone Pencilers: Tom Grummett, Mike McKone, Joe Prado and Ivan Reis Inkers: Nelson DeCastro, Marlo Alquiza and Mark Campos Colourists: Jeromy Cox and Sno-Cone Studios Editors: Tom Palmer Jr, Eddie Berganza and Robert Greenberger Synopsis Cast of Characters: *Teen Titans :*Beast Boy :*Cyborg :*Kid Flash (Bart Allen) :*Raven :*Robin (Tim Drake) :*Starfire :*Superboy (Kon-El) :*Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark) *Titans :*Animal Man :*Aquawoman :*Batman (Tim Drake) :*Dark Raven :*Flash :*Superman :*Wonder Woman *Titans East :*Bumblebee :*Captain Marvel Jr :*Cyborg :*Flamebird (Bette Kane) :*Ravager (Rose Wilson) :*Terra *Titans Reserve members :*Argent (Toni Monetti) :*Arsenal (Roy Harper) :*Bumblebee :*Captain Marvel, Jr :*Dove (Dawn Granger) :*Flamebird (Bette Kane) :*Flash (Wally West) :*Harlequin (Duela Dent) :*Hawk (Holly Granger) :*Herald :*Mirage :*Nightwing :*Pantha :*Red Star :*Starfire :*Tempest (Garth) :*Wildebeest *Legion of Super-Heroes :*Apparition :*Brainiac 5 :*Chameleon :*Cosmic Boy :*Dreamer :*Karate Kid :*Kid Quantum :*Saturn Girl :*Shikari :*Spark :*Star Boy :*Triad :*Ultra Boy :*Umbra :*Wildfire *Fatal Five-Hundred :*Emerald Empress :*Manos :*Persuader :*Tharok :*Validus *JSA :*Flash (Jay Garrick) :*Green Lantern (Alan Scott) :*Hawkman (Carter Hall) :*Mister Terrific (Michael Holt) :*Stargirl *Metal Men :*Iron :*Mercury :*Platinum *Outsiders :*Arsenal (Roy Harper) :*Grace :*Indigo :*Jade :*Nightwing :*Shift :*Thunder (Anissa Pierce) *Aquagirl (Lorena Marquez) *Aquaman *Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) *Bolt *Calculator *Deathstroke *Doctor Light (Arthur Light) *Electrocutioner *Elongated Man *Flash (Wally West) *Green Arrow (Ollie Queen) *Harlequin (Duela Dent) *Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) *James Gordon *Lex Luthor *Meloni Thawne Allen *Ravager (Rose Wilson) *Ray (Ray Terrill) *Renee Montoya *Warp Locations: *Gotham City :*Arkham Asylum :*Wayne Enterprises :*Crest Hill ::*Wayne Manor ::*Batcave *Keystone City :*Flash Museum *Metropolis (31st century) :*Legion Headquarters *New York City *Opal City *Philadelphia :*Franklin Institute *San Francisco :*San Francisco Bay :*Sea Lion Café :*Titans Tower *Smallville :*Luthor farm *Legion World Items: *Atomic axe *Cosmic Treadmill *Lasso of Ares *Legion flight ring *Lex Luthor's Warsuit *Robin's battle staff First Appearances: Hawk (Holly Granger) Final Appearances: No final appearances Synopsis: Synopsis not yet written Notes * This trade paperback reprints issues #16-23 of Teen Titans (Volume 3) and the Teen Titans/Legion Special. Trivia * None Recommended Readings *Teen Titans (Volume 3) #16 *Teen Titans (Volume 3) #17 *Teen Titans (Volume 3) #18 *Teen Titans (Volume 3) #19 *Teen Titans (Volume 3) #20 *Teen Titans (Volume 3) #21 *Teen Titans (Volume 3) #22 *Teen Titans (Volume 3) #23 *Teen Titans/Legion Special #1 Related Articles * Teen Titans (Volume 3) cover art gallery * Teen Titans image gallery * Beast Boy appearances list * Cyborg appearances list * Kid Flash appearances list * Raven appearances list * Robin appearances list * Starfire appearances list * Superboy appearances list * Wonder Girl appearances list External Links * Teen Titans (Volume 3) index at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Teen Titans article at Wikipedia * Teen Titans (animated series) index at TV.com * Titans Tower References * None ---- Category:Comics Category:Trade Paperbacks Category:2005